It is desirable to provide particular information or target certain services to a user device based on the device's present location. Methods and apparatus for accurately determining user device location are continually sought after.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.